The prior art shows a number of net support assemblies for such games as tennis, volley ball, badminton, etc., and many of these are portable so that the assembly can be deployed at a selected location such as a park or playground. With any net-game, it is essential that the net remain taut, and be set to the correct playing height and maintain that height or be re-adjusted to the correct height when in play. Further, the supports for the net must remain sturdy and durable, and not lean under the rigors of the game. Moreover, a portable assembly should not be unduly complicated to assemble, especially when the net-game is frequently assembled in a public area for a relatively short period of use such as for a day or a fraction of a day.
The prior art includes, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,299 to Brown which describes a kit for constructing a tennis court, having a net support means comprising two end poles for holding the net at the ends strung at midcourt and a center pole for holding the net upright, which are threadedly engaged with disc-shaped bases anchored to the ground. No accessory parts or equipment is used to sturdy the net and to hold it taut, and therefore the poles and base must be firmly anchored, which manifests a difficult assembly and one that is not readily transportable. Furthermore, a center pole used as an auxiliary support can be an interference with the game, and can be hazardous to the players. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,101 to McKay discloses a game-net support of essentially a permanent mounting comprising a hollow post welded to base having a downwardly depending spike for insertion into the ground.
A portable net-game assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,754 to Eisenhart. Each net-support unit, positioned mid-court, comprises a hollow base and post, which can be filled with sand or water to provide weight and support to the units. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,968 to Peterson, the end posts for holding the net are screw-threaded to the base, which complicates the assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,224 to Hale discloses a stanchion assembly for holding a net, comprising a base of spaced apart, parallel ground engaging support members, and spaced apart, parallel cross members, and the stanchion is anchored to the ground with a spike.
This invention has as its object to provide a portable net support assembly, which can be readily assembled for temporary use on the ground or sand, as at a playground, park, or beach, and includes quick adjustment means for retaining the net taut and the poles upright as play continues.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a portable net support assembly which can be re-adjusted at anytime during play.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such an net support which is light weight and can be easily assembled by a single person.